


How to Avoid Bullies: A List by Albus Potter & Scorpius Malfoy

by QueenKatelynTheAristocrat



Series: How To Avoid Bullies: A Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Creative, Fluff, List, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKatelynTheAristocrat/pseuds/QueenKatelynTheAristocrat
Summary: A list consolidating all of Scorpius and Albus's bully-avoiding techniques.Just a creative little project.





	How to Avoid Bullies: A List by Albus Potter & Scorpius Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized lines are Scorpius's lines.

How To Avoid Bullies: A List

By _Scorpius Malfoy_ and Albus Potter

  * ****Always. Stay. Together.**** Alone we’re much easier targets. _Found that one out the hard way: always take the same classes, always eat meals together, always sit together in class, never go to the library alone, never run back to retrieve that forgotten textbook alone._ _In fact, let’s make it never spend a single moment apart._


  * **_~~**Remain Confident and Unaffected.**~~_** _ ~~As long as we hold our heads high and refuse to accept their cruelty, they will never win.~~_


  * **Keep Your Head Down.** Turns out that having principles is less important than getting through the day without being hexed. If we stay out of the way and avoid Gryffindor Tower like the plague we’ll be fine.


  * ~~_**Ravenclaws are the Least Likely to Insult You.**_~~ Untrue. Maybe nerds won’t harm other nerds, but when you’re the Slytherin Squib, they have no problem calling you out. _Sorry, yeah, wrote this one without enough evidence._


  * _**Never Let Them Know They’ve Affected You.**_ _Got this one from Dad. Says that all he cared about when he was a bully was getting a reaction, and when he didn’t get one he gave up._ ~~When he didn’t get a reaction? You mean there were moments when my dad didn’t react to something? I’m shocked.~~   _There’s a point to this list, and that’s not it, Albus_.


  * **Always Sit in the Back of the Class.** When you sit in the back, people can’t throw things at you. Or add things to your potion to make it explode. _I can’t read the board from the back, Albus._ Or aim hexes at you when the Professor isn’t looking… _Alright, I get the point._


  * _**Stop. Reacting.**_ Why do I feel like this one’s meant for me? _That’s because it is._ Oh, like you never react. _You asked Polly Chapman if she was going back to Hell for Christmas Break last night, Albus._ So what? I’m pretty sure that’s where she’s from.


  * _**If They Really Want to Vandalize Your Stuff, Make Them Work For It.** Got Dad to buy me some stain-proof notebooks this year. _~~I can add some defensive hexes as well: then let’s see them try.~~


  * _**Don’t Fight Fire with Fire.** Bullies don’t react well to being hexed back. They retaliate. Double-strength. _True. Everything they’ve ever told you about bullies being scared of real conflict is a lie.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    
  * **Don’t Trust James.** If they’ve burned you once, they’ll burn you again.


  * **_**The Greenhouses Are a Safe-Zone.**_** _Professor Longbottom told me after class yesterday that if we ever have a problem we should go to him first._ Neville is a real hero. ~~Don’t know why Dad get’s all the credit.~~ _Again, Al, not the place!_   
  * ~~_**Don’t Trust Rose.**_ **Or our roommates. Or literally any of my cousins.** _ **Lily’s alright though.**_ **She knew about that one prank, Scorp.** ** _Just because she didn’t tell us doesn’t mean she had anything to do with it._ ****I beg to differ. And she’s my sister.**~~


  * ****You know what? Screw it, let’s just make it:** ~~ **Don’t Trust Anyone Ever.**~~ **_One Correction: Only Trust Each Other_.**** All anyone ever does is try to ruin our lives, so let’s just avoid everyone all the time. _We need to remember that we can rely on each other, ever if everyone else in the world sucks. Otherwise, what’s the point?_ You’re right. It’s a promise: only trust each other. 
  * ****The Establishment is Against You Unless Proven Otherwise.** **McGonagall won’t do anything unless you’re a Gryffindor. If you happen to be in literally any other house, might as well not even go. _Wish I could argue, but…_
  * **Never Fall out of Love: Nothing more needs to be said. _I agree, wholeheartedly._**



**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments make my day! <3


End file.
